Amends
: '' "If you have behaved badly, repent, make what amends you can and address yourself to the task of behaving better next time." '' : ―Aldous Huxley '''Amends '''is the first episode of the fourth and final season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis With his world in disarray, Ryan has a second chance to make things right. Plot Continuing from the previous episode, Ryan is still standing at the location with the man dressed as a dog statue and notices Wilfred staring at him from a distance away. Confronting him and asking what is going on, Ryan discovered it is not Wilfred but rather three men in the same dog costume Wilfred dons. The three begin to chase Ryan only for Wilfred to find him and bring him into a Blue Barn, where they hide. Wilfred explains it will all make sense soon enough. Just then the three other Wilfreds arrive in the blue barn. Wilfred pushes Ryan towards them, and Ryan wakes up. It was just a dream. Oddly enough, Ryan is at the bottom of his stairs. It turns out Wilfred and Ryan had been fighting over Ryan smooching Jenna and Wilfred pushed Ryan and he fell down the stairs, rather his father. Ryan is in disbelief at first, until Henry starts knocking on his front door. Henry explains the pro bono division job is a real offer and he wants Ryan to take the job, otherwise he will be forced to get psychiatric treatment over his relationship with Wilfred. Wilfred tries to convince Ryan not to take the job, and the two should just run away, but Ryan agrees with his dad that he needs help. Ryan sends Wilfred home and makes up with his dad. The next day Jenna checks in with Ryan making sure he can still watch Wilfred on Saturday, but Ryan declines and says he's been busy and may not be able to even watch him in general anymore. Wilfred offers Ryan multiple "forgives", however Ryan ignores him. Ryan goes over files with his dad, and the two seem to be making progress both with their jobs and relationship. Ryan has a moment alone where Wilfred calls and says he's found an envelope. Sending it through email, Ryan sees it's the same one that was in his file in the previous episode, but declines to explore the symbol any further. Wilfred convinces him otherwise, explaining the whole thing is too big to dismiss and that he will stay out of Ryan's way. Ryan explains it's the same envelope he saw previously, and Wilfred dubs him as "the magical one". Ryan hopes his premonitions are false, as he saw Henry die along with Wilfred betraying him. The two arrive at the location specified on the envelope but find nothing. Ryan realizes it was all just Wilfred tricking him into hanging out again and is about to leave. Wilfred runs away and Ryan chases him and sees him standing off into the distance. It's not Wilfred. Three teenagers are dressed in the same suit as Wilfred and assume Ryan wanted to participate in a "visitation ritual", which has something to do with a cult that one of the teenager's grandpa was a part of. The ritual has something to do with the cult dressing up in dog suits and chanting and dancing, and a half man half dog God named Mataman (Matt Damon) appears to The Chosen One. Ryan is unconvinced and leaves, believing Wilfred is just messing with him again and makes him go home. Back at the office Ryan receives a call from Henry. Henry knows he was with Wilfred. He repeats the same dialogue as before he died in Ryan's premonition ("My God, this is worse than I thought. I'm taking you to get some help.") and that he's on his way to get him. Ryan finds a file in Henry's office on the cult and calls him up. Halfway through the sentence Henry's phone disconnects. Ryan is driving along when he notices a car accident. The police hold him back as he notices it's his dad's car. He then sees paramedics as they take a body into the ambulance. Ryan is back hanging out with Wilfred in Henry's office looking at a photo from the file, a picture of the same dog-man statue he saw at the ending of the previous episode. The two talk a bit over Henry's death and Wilfred comforts Ryan. The two discuss Ryan's premonitions and Ryan's just glad Wilfred didn't betray him. Wilfred admits yes, he did betray him. He ate one of Ryan's chicken nuggets earlier in the car (Ryan notes he only has 5). Ryan states he has to get back to work and finish cleaning out his dad's office, email, and inform all his contacts of what has happened. Wilfred asks him to get more supplies so they can get to work, and while Ryan leaves it is revealed that Wilfred had sent a photo of the two to Henry from Ryan's email. Notes * This is the first time The Flock Of The Grey Shepherd is mentioned Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred assumes Ryan is dead from the fall and had planned to eat him (with a fork and knife) * Wilfred chases after Ryan's car Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * James Remar as Henry Guest Star * Harriet Hansom Harris as Lonnie Goldsmith Co-Starring * Sam Adler as Skinny Boy/Jimmy * Zack Shires as Chubby Boy/Derek * Olivia Rose Keegan as Cute Girl Category:US Episodes